total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Perry White
Perry White is the Editor-in-Chief of the Metropolis newspaper the Daily Planet. White maintains very high journalistic standards. He is an archetypal image of the tough, irascible but fair-minded boss. He was created specifically for The Adventures of Superman radio series, beginning with the 1939 audition records (and with radio actor Julian Noa playing the role from then until the end of the series in 1951). According to comic-book continuity, White was an award-winning journalist who served a term as Mayor of Metropolis (an event which first happened on radio). He worked as an assistant editor on the Metropolis Daily Star under George Taylor before becoming editor of the Planet. In other media Christopher Reeve films In the 1978 film Superman: The Movie (and its three sequels from the 1980s), Jackie Cooper played Perry as a tough character, who never let his reporters forget he had worked for the Planet nearly all his life. The "don't call me 'chief'" line was worked into a gag about ordering coffee, and became "don't call me 'sugar'!" (when he orders a coffee with sugar, and Jimmy Olsen calls him chief and he tells him not to call him "sugar"). Cooper's Perry was also fond of aphorisms such as "A good reporter doesn't get great stories — a good reporter makes them great." In the commentary track for Superman, director Richard Donner reveals that Cooper got the role because he had a passport, and thus was able to be on set in a few hours, after Keenan Wynn, who was originally cast, suffered a heart attack. ''Superman Returns'' In Bryan Singer's Superman Returns, Perry White was originally going to be portrayed by Hugh Laurie. But when it was determined that there would be a schedule conflict involving Laurie's TV series House (which was, incidentally, executive produced by Singer), Laurie was forced to drop out and Frank Langella stepped in to play Perry White. In this movie, Perry has a nephew, Richard White, who is engaged to Lois and serves as a father figure to her son Jason, although it is implied over the course of the film that Jason's biological father is Superman himself. ''Man of Steel'' Laurence Fishburne portrays Perry White in Man of Steel, making him the first African American to play Perry White in a live action film. While his position and personality doesn't deviate from the comics, his view of Superman is a tad different. Rather than seeing the existence of a powerful alien as a major scoop, he believes such a discovery will warrant a negative reaction to the people of Earth. At the film's climax, he and Steve Lombard aid a reporter named Jenny Jarwich when she was trapped under large debris. At the end, White introduces Lois and Lombard to Clark. ''Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Fishburne will reprise his role in the sequel Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Video games Perry White's only video game appearances are Superman for the NES and Superman: Shadow of Apokolips for the GameCube and PlayStation 2, voiced again by George Dzundza. External links *Supermanica: Perry White Category:Male Characters Category:Superman 1 Characters Category:Superman 2 Characters Category:Superman 3 Characters Category:Superman 4 Characters Category:Superman Characters Category:Superman Returns Characters Category:Man of Steel Characters